therealmsofkalgranoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Der'ge
Summary Der'ge was one of the three Adrazi. Him, alongside Tharoon and Lazerek were created to protect Venera. They were all very strong and powerful, sworn to protect the world against the forces of the Zurgator. All three Adrazi are very famous, however, Der'ge may be the most mysterious of the three. It was said that he left or "dissapeared" from the battle and was not seen or heard from since. Many have taken to come up with their own rumors and tales about what lead Der'ge to disappear. Some say that the battle was too much for him, others say he simply had enough, and few others believe he had another thing to take care of...an unknown agenda. Due to this many have taken to refering to Der'ge as "The Lost Adrazi" or "The Forgotten One", due to his disappearance, many do not even consider him an Adrazi, and tend to forget about him. Most of Venera have assumed that Der'ge has long since passed away. A shrine for him is built somewhere in Venera. Some Saurians go there to pray to him, or Sau'cea. Very few Saurians regard Der'ge as one of the gods, albeit a lesser form, and pray to him in times of need. Der'ge has since returned as done a variety of things to denounce his Adrazi-ship, the largest offence being that he let the First Zurgator, Zekiliim take control of him. Since then he has been no longer considered one of the three Adrazi. Zekiliim would later go on to double-cross Der'ge and then take control of his body. His Return During The Great Immigration Der'ge was said to have returned to Venera. He made his appearance to a group of Venerians in the center of Sashie Rah. He also reveled himself to Tharoon the Blue in privacy, who originally did not believe it was him, but later realized it was after Der'ge mentioned a vital piece of information to Tharoon that proved it was him; he told Tharoon what his last name was. Der'ge also returned during the breakage of the Protective Barrier. Some skeptical Venerians such as Shen Rahn, and Lazerak believe that Der'ge's return may have had something to do with this.... Molts Der'ge has undergone a series of "molts" as he called them. It is not sure what is the reason for these changes but Der'ge himself believes that Sau'cea was unhappy with his past Saurian form and gave him a new one. During these molts the following things have happened. * Gained a snout. * Eyes grew larger. * Grew more harder scales on cheek and head. * Lost horns. Disobedience After the exploration of some odd ruins a strange orb was brought to Der'ge by Jade. The orb was small and white, and whispered strange things to the Adrazi. The whispering would grow louder and louder the longer the orb was in Der'ge's possession. Eventually it became too much, Der'ge became possessed by the Orb. It told Der'ge to do various evil deeds acts of violence. Under the Orbs control Der'ge did many things including seizing The Great Spire and in essence orchestrating the death of Tharoon the Blue. The Orb changed once Tharoon passed on. It morphed into a small eye, and it's whispers grew to shouts and screams. The Orb presented itself to Der'ge as Zekiliim. And had Der'ge do many more evil things. He became The Robed Figure and would go on to shatter the Circlet Of Vengeance and unleash Karkien. Both of which led to a great disturbance in Venera. As such Zekiliim's realm, Maizdyn was released upon the people of Kalgranoon. Venera was completely destroyed by the release of Maizdyn. Lazerak gathered a few people from Venera and led them to the new world of Vanteria. Der'ge and Tharoon were left to battle it out. After a rather long fight, Tharoon managed to escape the rogue adrazi and escape to Vanteria with his friends. Zekiliim Once Venera was under the control of Der'ge and the orb... the orb took it's final stage upon the Spire. Zekiliim had full reign now. He mocked Der'ge once the Saurian questioned what was next. He adressed himself as the first Zurgator to Der'ge and thanked Der'ge for his mindless disobediance, he then killed the lizard. Zekiliim then latched onto his body, filling it with his essence and thus taking control of the Former Adrazi. Shortly after Zekiliim ordered a few of his devouts to design him armor, which he dawned happily. The Dark One then ordered a specific band of his devouts, The Algific Syndicate (a group of highly powerful harbinjers) to travel to Vanteria and scout him out a place to stay, he also ordered the death of all Lukaza that the Syndicate came across. Shortly after Zekiliim went to Vanteria himself. Once in the new land he proceeded to terrorize its inhabitants by first joining arms with a venal Lazerak. A few Vasilian days later, Zekiliim killed Tharron, essentially ridding the world of all Adrazi. The Dark One slit the throat of the Blue Wizard and tossed him to the ground.